Баффи — истребительница вампиров (сезон 1)
«Баффи — истребительница вампиров» ( ) — американский молодёжный телесериал с Сарой Мишель Геллар в главной роли о судьбе американской девушки, обладающей сверхчеловеческими силами. Сериал создан по мотивам одноимённого полнометражного фильма 1992 года. Начинаясь как комедийный фильм ужасов, с каждым сезоном сериал становился всё мрачнее и драматичнее. По сюжету Баффи переезжает в городок Саннидейл, переполненный потусторонними существами, которых ей поручено истреблять. Одна из главных сюжетных линий — взаимоотношения Баффи и вампира Ангела. Список эпизодов 1.04 (4) - The Teacher’s Pet / Любимчик учителей гостевые актёры: David Boreanaz (Ангел), Ken Lerner (директор Флути) а также: Musetta Vander (Miss Natalie French), Jackson Price (Blayne), Jean Speegle Howard (Elderly Miss French), William Monaghan (Dr. Gregory), Jack Knight (Homeless Guy), Michael Ross Verona (Teacher), Karim Oliver (Bud #1) Содержание: Вместо неожиданно пропавшего учителя биологии в школе появляется роскошная преподавательница Натали Френч. Она явно заинтересована богомолами, одинокой жизнью их самок и процессами воспроизведения потомства у этих чудных насекомых. Обольстительно улыбаясь, она предлагает помочь ей с моделями коконов богомола для научной выставки. Мужская часть класса, включая Ксандера, с радостью соглашается. Пока Баффи и Джайлз заняты необычным «вампиром-с-ножами», Ксандер отправляется домой к очаровательной преподавательнице. Однако тут его ждет пренеприятный сюрприз - выясняется, что это вовсе не учительница биологии, а гигантская самка богомола, собирающаяся оплодотворять свои яйца с помощью молодых девственников, и откусывать своим партнерам при этом головы. Ксандр великолепно подходит для этой роли, о чём ему и сообщает Богомолиха… Премьера: 25-марта-1997; Сценарий: David Greenwalt ; Режиссёр: Bruce Seth Green Музыка в эпизоде: * Superfine - "Already Met You" (BtVS Soundtrack, TVT Records, 1999; и Stoner Love, Fish of Death Records, 1997) * Superfine - "Stoner Love" (Stoner Love, Fish of Death Records, 1997) Интересно, что: * В этом эпизоде вновь «возвращается» нормальное сериальное время – 1997 год, так как Уиллоу говорит, что мисс Френч родилась в 1907, и значит ей сейчас 90 лет. * В этом эпизоде мы узнаем фамилию Уиллоу – Розенберг и второе имя Ксандера – Лавелл. * Мюзетта Вандер (Натали Френч) и Брайн Томпсон (Люк в первых эпизодах «Баффи») вместе играли в фильме «Смертельная битва 2: Истребление» (1997). 1.06 (6) - The Pack / Стая гостевые актёры: Ken Lerner (директор Флути), Eion Bailey (Kyle), Michael McCraine (Rhonda), Brian Gross (Tor), Jennifer Sky (Heidi), Jeff Maynard (Lance), James Stephens (Dr. Wierick - Zookeeper) а также: David Brisbin (Mr. Anderson), Barbara K. Whinnery (Mrs. Anderson), Gregory White (Coach Herrold), Justin Jon Ross (Joe), Jeffrey Steven Smith (Adam), Patrese Borem (Young Woman) Содержание: Саннидейл, несмотря на свои небольшие размеры, имеет собственный зоопарк. Всем хорош зоопарк, и в него как раз привезли несколько гиен, которых держат на карантине. «Добрый» служитель зоопарка рассказывает Баффи и Уилоу о некоторых верованиях племени Масаи: гиены понимают человеческую речь, и всей стаей могут напасть на человека. Впрочем, предупреждать поздно – группа школьников-отморозков уже забежала в этот вольер, желая запихнуть к гиенам жертву их идиотских приставаний – парня по имени Лэнс. Ксандер, заметив это, пытается защитить Лэнса. В этот момент из глубины клетки появляются гиены, их глаза сверкают нехорошим зеленым огнем – и в ответ так же зажигаются глаза четверки отморозков и Ксандера. С этого момента поведение Ксандера сильно меняется, он примыкает к отморозкам. У всей, теперь уже пятерки, появляется совершенно идиотский смех, а так же любовь к свежему мясу. Первой жертвой их любви становится милый талисман школьной команды – поросенок Герберт, но он слишком мал… Премьера: 07-апреля-1997; Сценарий: Matt Kiene и Joe Reinkemeyer; Режиссёр: Bruce Seth Green Музыка в эпизоде: * Dashboard Prophets - "All I Want" (Burning Out the Inside, No Name Recordings, 1996) Играет в “Бронзе” когда Ксандер начинают проявлять признаки гиены. * Sprung Monkey - "Reluctant Man" (Swirl, Surfdog Records, 1996) Играет, когда Кайл и его друзья входят в “Бронзу”. * Far - "Job's Eyes" (Tin Cans With Strings to You, Epic Records, 1996) Играет, в то время как Ксандер со товарищами идут в школе. Интересно, что: * Корделия Чейз совсем не появляется в этом эпизоде, несмотря на то что как обычно присутствует в титрах заставки. * Девушка, на которую Ксандер засматривается «демоническим» взглядом, идя в «Бронзу», очень похожа на Эми Акер (Фред/Иллирия в сериале «Ангел»). * Надписи в Зоопарке Саннидейла написаны тем же шрифтом, что и в Парке Юрского периода. * Джеффри Стивен Смит (Адам), уже играл в эпизоде «The Harvest» парня в компьютерном классе, однако остается неясным, тот же это персонаж или другой. 1.07 (7) - Angel / Ангел гостевые актёры: Mark Metcalf (The Master), David Boreanaz (Ангел), Kristine Sutherland (Джойс Саммерс), Julie Benz (Дарла), Andrew J. Ferchland (Тhe Annointed One) а также: Charles Wesley (Meanest Vamp) Содержание: Мастер недоволен тем, что Истребительница продолжает мешать его планам, и для того, чтобы разобраться с ней, отправляет свою лучшую тройку вампиров-бойцов. Тройке удается захватить Баффи врасплох, но на помощь девушке приходит её верный и таинственный рыцарь – Ангел. В схватке Ангел получает ранения, и Баффи ведет его к себе домой, где мило беседует с ним всю ночь. Ангел остается в её комнате до следующего вечера, который становится для Баффи «моментом истины». Во время их первого поцелуя Ангел неожиданно решает раскрыть Баффи свою вампирскую сущность и демонстрирует ей вампирское лицо. Баффи шокирована и на следующий день пытается вместе с Джайлзом, Уиллоу и Ксандером выяснить, кто же на самом деле этот Ангел. Результаты впечатляют: Ангел – 240-летний вампир с очень темным и кровавым прошлым, и в истории он остался под именем «Бич Европы». Тем временем оказывается, что Дарла давно знакома с Ангелом, как, впрочем, и Мастер, и они пытаются вновь склонить его на свою сторону… Премьера: 14-апреля-1997; Сценарий: David Greenwalt; Режиссёр: Scott Brazil Музыка в эпизоде: Sophie Zelmani («I'll Remember You») Интересно, что: * В этом эпизоде выясняется, что вампиры прекрасно себя чувствуют в рассеянном дневном свете, и для них опасны только прямые солнечные лучи. * Также в этом эпизоде выясняется ещё одна, характерная для средневековых европейских мифов о вампирах, черта - они могут войти в дом только по приглашению человека, который в нём живёт. * Дарла, стреляя в Ангела, держит в руках два пистолета. Один – Glock, модель 17, с 16-тью 9-мм зарядами в магазине и одним в стволе. Другой – Sig-Sauer, модель 226, с 15-тью 9-мм зарядами в магазине и одним в стволе. * образ Дарлы с пистолетами явно взят из фильмов Джона Ву, гонконгского режиссёра боевиков. * В этом эпизоде мы впервые узнаем адрес дома Саммерс – Ревелло Драйв, 1630. * В этом эпизоде упоминается, что Дарла была Сиром Ангелуса. * Мастер в этом эпизоде называет Помазанника Колином. * Джайлз говорит, что есть упоминание об Ангелусе 200 лет назад в Ирландии, но определенно не заявляет, что Ангел был рожден там. Ангел прибыл в Америку приблизительно восемьдесят лет назад. (Эти даты подвергнутся сомнению в конце второго сезона в «Becoming, Part 1») * Ангел живёт где-то около «Бронзы». * «Давай, Ангел. Просто скажи "да"!» Увещевание Дарлы - противоположность известного анти-наркотического лозунга 1980-ых - «Просто скажи "нет"!» - высказанного Нэнси Рейган. * Это первый эпизод, в начале которого появляется голос Джайлза, произносящий «Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer», и первый, в котором звучит лейтмотив: «In every generation...» * Этот эпизод был выпущен 20th Century Fox Home Video 15 сентября, 1998, как часть первого бокс-сета «Buffy the Vampire Slayer». 1.08 (8) - I Robot, You Jane / Я робот, ты Джейн гостевые актёры: Robia La Morte (Ms. Calendar) а также: Chad Lindberg (Dave), Jamison Ryan (Fritz), Pierrino Mascarino (Thelonius), Edith Fields (School Nurse), Damon Sharp (Male student), Mark Deakins (Moloch's Voice) Содержание: Уиллоу, вместе с Баффи, и ещё двумя юношами - Дэйвом и Фрицем, помогают разбирать книги в библиотеке и вводить их в компьютер. Ими руководит мисс Дженни Календер – заведующая компьютерным классом. Уиллоу увлечена процессом, и продолжает сканировать книги даже когда все уже ушли. Она не замечает, что после её сканирования текст в книге исчез, а на почерневшем мониторе неожиданно появляется вопрос: «Где я?» Вскоре Уиллоу с восторгом рассказывает Баффи, что вчера вечером она познакомилась в сети с неким Малкольмом, и он очень её заинтересовал. Баффи начинает слегка беспокоить такая сильная Интернет-зависимость у Уиллоу, и её подозрительные сетевые знакомства. А может он маньяк или ещё чего похуже? Саннидейл все-таки, Адова Пасть и все такое… Беспокойство Баффи усиливается, когда Уиллоу опаздывает на занятия из-за долгих ночных посиделок за компьютером. Ещё интереснее становится, когда Дэйв пытается совершить покушение на Баффи, а Джайлз выясняет, что в книге был заключен Молох – демон-искуситель, способный подчинять себе разум людей… Премьера: 28-апреля-1997; Сценарий: Ashley Gable и Thomas A. Swyden; Режиссёр: Stephen Posey Интересно, что: * Корделии Чейз вновь нет в этом эпизоде, хотя она присутствует в титрах. * В названии эпизода использована «игра названий». «Я – робот» название серии рассказов А.Азимова о роботах, «Я – Тарзан, ты - Джейн» - популярная и знаменитая фраза из нескольких фильмов 30-х годов о Тарзане (по книгам Эдгара Берроуза). * В самом начале эпизода в шкафчике Уиллоу мелькает её фотография с Джайлзом. * В этом эпизоде большая путаница с датами рождения Баффи. Когда Молох ищет её данные в базе, вначале появляется её дата рождения: 24 ноября 1980 (средняя оценка за семестр 3,4, что крайне неплохо), несколькими секундами позже её средняя оценка уже 2,8 (что больше соответствует истине, зная «любовь» Баффи к учёбе), затем, когда Молох отправляет её данные Фрицу, появляется новая дата рождения: 6 мая 1979. И та, и другая даты неверны, поскольку Баффи родилась в 1981 году, и обычно празднует день рождения в январе. В частности, её 17-тый день рождения показывается в эпизоде второго сезона “Surprise”, который вышел в эфир 19 января. * Когда Джайлз слушает радио, то голос диктора – это голос Самого Великого и Ужасного Джосса Ведона. * Это - первый раз, когда мы видим внутреннюю часть дома Уиллоу и её спальню. * утверждение Баффи, что Ксандер ревнует к новому "дружку" Уиллоу подразумевает, что Ксандер знает о безответной любви Уиллоу к нему, и что это понимание является общепринятой истиной среди его друзей. * " With A Little Help From My Friends " название песни 1967 «Битлз» из альбомп Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band. Джо Кокер сделал запись этой песни в 1968, которая была позже использована как тема к TV шоу The Wonder Years. 1.09 (9) - The Puppet Show / Кукольное представление гостевые актёры: Kristine Sutherland (Joyce Summers), Armin Shimerman (Principal Snyder) а также: Richard Werner (Morgan), Burke Roberts (Marc), Lenora May (Mrs. Jackson), Chasen Hampton (Elliot), Natasha Pearce (Lisa), Tom Wyner (Sid's Voice), Krissy Carlson (Emily), Michelle Miracle (Locker Girl) Содержание: В Sunnydale High изменения. Взамен съеденного директора Флути появился новый очаровательный ушастик – директор Снайдер. И сразу же решил взять школу в «ежовые рукавицы», поэтому всем ученикам в обязательном порядке приказано выступить на школьном смотре самодеятельности. Баффи с друзьями решают отделаться какой-то небольшой сценкой, а вот юноша по имени Морган вместе со своей куклой Сидом выступают с показом чревовещания. Баффи профессиональным чутьем чувствует, что что-то с этой куклой нечисто, подозрения усиливаются после того, как в школе находят труп одной из выступающих девушек с вырезанным сердцем. Уиллоу обнаруживает информацию о секте из семи демонов, которым для поддержания человеческого облика периодически нужны органы людей. Баффи совершенно уверена, что во всем этом виновата кукла по имени Сид. Сид, который на деле оказывается охотником за этими демонами, заключенным в тело куклы, в свою очередь, совершенно уверен, что демон – это Баффи. Сам же демон, умело скрывающийся под личиной обычного человека, тем временем заинтересовался одним из очень ценных органов – мозгом Джайлза… Премьера: 05-мая-1997; Сценарий: Dean Batali и Rob des Hotel; Режиссёр: Ellen S. Pressman Интересно, что: * Ожившая кукла – один из популярных персонажей «ужастиков». В частности, Сид с ножом очень похож на куклу Чакки – персонажа трилогии ужасов "Child’s Play" (в нашем прокате - «Детские игрушки»). * Джайлз называет Снайдера – «Наш фюрер, мистер Снайдер», намекая на сходство повадок Снайдера и Гитлера. * Сцена, в которой Баффи, Уиллоу и Ксандр играют персонажей пьесы «Царь Эдип» Софокла (Эдип выполняет трагическое пророчество: не зная убивает собственного отца и женится на собственной матери. Ксандер играет Эдипа, Уиллоу играет Зевса, а Баффи играет Иокасту, мать / жену Эдипа) была показана во время премьеры эпизода, затем вырезана при повторных показах на WB, и восстановлена после того, как сериал ушёл с канала WB. Она присутствует на всех DVD. * Корделия исполняет хит 1989 года Уитни Хьюстон «The Greatest Love Of All» (авторы песни Linda Creed и Michael Masser). * Идею, что Уиллоу должна бояться сцены и публичных выступлений, впервые предложила Элисон Ханниган. Ведону эта идея понравилась, и он неоднократно использовал её на протяжении сериала. * "Redrum! Redrum! " В фильме 1980 «Сияние», по роману Стивена Кинга, слово "Redrum" - "убийство", написанное по буквам назад - является одним из образов, замеченных Джеком Торрансом, которого играет Джек Николсон, когда он медленно сходит с ума и пытается уничтожить свою семью. * " Кто - нибудь ещё хочет быть Кайзером Соузой? " В фильме 1995 г «Обычные Подозреваемые», Keyser Soze - легендарный преступник, чей имя было на устах у всех, но полиция не могла его найти. В конце концов выясняется, что он был у всех под носом. * Этот эпизод был выпущен 20th Century Fox Home Video 15 сентября, 1998, как часть первого бокс сета Buffy the Vampire Slayer. 1.10 (10) - Nightmares / Кошмары гостевые актёры: Mark Metcalf (The Master ), Kristine Sutherland (Joyce Summers), Andrew J. Ferchland (The Anointed One), Dean Butler (Hank Summers) а также: Jeremy Foley (Billy Palmer ), Justin Urich (Wendel), J. Robin Miller (Laura), Terry Cain (Ms. Tishler), Scott Harlan (Aldo Gianfranco), Brian Pietro (Coach), Johnny Green (Way Cool Guy), Patty Ross (Cool Guy's Mom), Dom Magwili ( Doctor), Sean Moran (Stage Manager) Содержание: 'Со всеми учениками школы начинают происходить странные ситуации, похожие на ожившие ночные кошмары. На одного из учеников из книги выползают пауки. Ксандер оказывается перед всем классом в одних трусах. Уиллоу, не зная слов, вынуждена петь партию Чио-чио-сан в «Мадам Баттерфляй». Баффи должна сдавать контрольную по истории, не разу не побывав ни на одном уроке. Джайлз блуждает среди библиотечных полок и не может составить из слов предложения… Пока Истребительница и компания пытаются разобраться, в чём дело и при чём здесь лежащий в коме мальчик Билли Палмер, кошмары жителей города, и самой Истребительницы множатся, растут и ползут на дневной свет… 'Премьера: 12-мая-1997; Сюжет: Joss Whedon; Сценарий: David Greenwalt; Режиссёр: Bruce Seth Green Интересно, что: * В этой серии мы впервые узнаем об отце Баффи, Хэнке Саммерсе. Они с Джойс развелись в 1996 году, но к этому времени уже не жили вместе, и теперь Баффи видит отца, проживающего в Лос-Анджелесе, только изредка по выходным. * В шкафчике Уиллоу снова можно заметить её фотографию с Джайлзом. Там же можно разглядеть наклейку группы Nerf Herder (авторов музыкальной темы сериала). * Фраза "A dream is a wish your heart makes", которую произносит Мастер – из популярного мультфильма Уолта Диснея «Золушка» (1950) и песни к этому мультфильму (авторы Mack David, Al Hoffman и Jerry Livingston). * Когда Альдо Джанфранко поет свою партию, он останавливается и смотрит на Уиллоу, ожидая её реплики, хотя фактически ему остается допеть ещё три строчки. Уиллоу молчит (как впрочем, ей и положено по роли) и Джанфранко допевает свою партию. * Подтверждается год рождения Баффи – 1981, именно он стоит на её надгробном камне. * В этой серии первый, но далеко не последний раз возникает тема смерти Баффи и мы впервые видим её могилу. * Дин Батлер (Хэнк Саммерс) так же снимался в роли Аманцо Уалдера в сериале «Little House On The Prairie». 1.11 (11) - Out of Mind, Out of Sight / Девочка-невидимка гостевые актёры: David Boreanaz (Angel), Armin Shimerman (Principal Snyder) а также: Clea DuVall (Marcie Ross), Ryan Bittle (Mitch), Denise Dowse (Ms. Miller), John Knight (Bud 1), Mercedes McNab (Harmony), Mark Phelan (Agent Doyle), Skip Stellrecht (Agent Manetti), Julie Fulton (FBI teacher) Содержание: Корди готовится к получению короны Майской Королевы, и, как обычно, озабочена лишь собственной персоной. Однако на её друзей совершаются покушения – вначале на Митча, с которым Королева собиралась фотографироваться, затем на её подружку Хармони. Баффи выясняет, что все покушения сделаны невидимкой, и понимает, что все они направлены на то, чтобы навредить Корделии. Друзья находят информацию о Марси Росс – девочке, которую никто никогда не замечал, и приходят к выводу, что от этого она превратилась в невидимку. Безумная Невидимка продолжает свою злобную деятельность - запирает Уиллоу, Джайлза и Ксандера в подвале, наполненном газом, а Баффи и Корди в «Бронзе», где собирается сделать Майской Королеве незабываемую пластическую операцию… Премьера: 19-мая-1997; Сюжет: Joss Whedon; Сценарий: Ashley Gable и Thomas A. Swyden; Режиссёр: Reza Badiyi Интересно, что: * В этом эпизоде мы узнаем, что в Ведонверсе вампиры не дышат и не отражаются в зеркалах. Впрочем, и то, и другое будет неоднократно подвергнуто сомнению в течение всего сериала. * Впервые Джайлз и Ангел встречаются в этом эпизоде. * Второе, широко известное название эпизода «The Invisible Girl» не корректно, хотя прослеживается явная аналогия с «Человеком-невидимкой» («The Invisible Man»). * Очень похожий эпизод есть в сериале «Смоллвиль» (1.10 «Shimmer»), где Джеф Палмер, став невидимым, начал мстить обидчикам своей сестры. * Марси Росс играет на флейте и едет с оркестром в лагерь, как и героиня Элисон Ханниган в фильме «Американский пирог». * Клеа Дюваль (Марси Росс) играла вместе с другими звездами «Баффи» Сетом Грином (Оз) и Эмбер Бенсон (Тара) в фильме «Can't Hardly Wait» (1998). * В этом эпизоде на Уиллоу надета футболка с героями «Скуби-Ду», позже Ксандер назовет их команду Скуби-бандой, и это прозвище будет использоваться до конца сериала. * В конце эпизода, когда невидимки открывают 54 страницу учебника, то заголовок гласит «Chapter 11: Infiltration and Assassination», а вот текст главы состоит из несвязанных между собой слов, даты 2 августа 19хх года, и текста песни «Beatles» "Happiness is a Warm Gun", написанного прозой. 1.12 (12) - Prophecy Girl / Девочка Пророчества гостевые актёры: Mark Metcalf (The Master ), David Boreanaz (Angel), Kristine Sutherland (Joyce Summers),Robia LaMorte (Ms. Calendar ), Andrew J. Ferchland (The Anointed One) а также: Scott Gurney (Kevin) Содержание: Напряжение в городе нарастает, зловещие знамения сыпятся одно за другим. Мастер уверен, что он вот-вот освободится и Адова Пасть откроется. Джайлз листает «Кодекс Пергамума», который ему принес Ангел в предыдущем эпизоде, и из него узнает ужасную вещь: Истребительница должна сразится с Мастером и погибнуть завтра, как раз в день «Весеннего бала». Баффи, подслушав эту новость, решительно отказывается умирать, но потом понимает, что остаться в стороне не удастся, и ей придется защищать друзей. Она, надев белоснежное вечернее платье, отправляется вместе с Помазанником в логово Мастера. Старому вампиру удается её заворожить, и он делает несколько глотков крови Истребительницы. Этого ему хватает, чтобы вырваться на свободу, тут же открывается Адова Пасть, из которой появляется зеленые щупальца чудовища, а вампиры выходят на охоту за Джайлзом, Уиллоу, мисс Календер и остальными. Баффи же падает в воду, где её бездыханное тело находят Ксандр и Ангел… Премьера: 02-июня-1997; Сценарий: Joss Whedon; Режиссёр:Joss Whedon Музыка в эпизоде: * Patsy Cline ("I Fall To Pieces") Ксандер в тоске слушает эту песню, игнорируя звонки телефона, после того как Баффи отклонила его ухаживание. *Jonathan Brooke & The Story ("Inconsolable") Играет когда Баффи печально смотрит свой фото альбом и продолжается в следующей сцене. Интересно, что: * Корделия Чейз видимо все-таки получила водительские права, несмотря на неудачу, постигшую её в эпизоде «The Witch». * Это первый эпизод «Баффи», которому присвоен возрастной рейтинг 14. * Это первый эпизод «Баффи», режиссёром которого был сам Джосс Ведон. * Это первый эпизод, в котором Баффи умирает, и второй - в котором показана её смерть. * После воскрешения Баффи говорит: "Я чувствую себя сильнее. Я чувствую себя другой", но никакого объяснения природы её новой силы во всем сериале так и не прозвучало. * В тот момент, когда снимался этот эпизод, ещё не было известно, будет ли сериал продолжен на второй сезон. Отсюда и дружеская заключительная сцена в библиотеке, ведь было неизвестно, увидим ли мы героев ещё. Однако мягкие ткани Мастера рассыпались в прах, а вот скелет, в отличие от других вампиров, остался целым. Это – очевидная сюжетная арка для начала второго сезона. Категория:Баффи — истребительница вампиров Баффи — истребительница вампиров en:List of Buffy the Vampire Slayer episodes es:Anexo:Buffy the Vampire Slayer (temporada 1) fi:Luettelo televisiosarjan Buffy, vampyyrintappaja jaksoista fr:Liste des épisodes de Buffy contre les vampires hu:A Buffy, a vámpírok réme epizódjainak listája nl:Lijst van afleveringen van Buffy the Vampire Slayer pl:Lista odcinków serialu Buffy: Postrach wampirów simple:List of Buffy the Vampire Slayer episodes sv:Buffy och vampyrerna (säsong 1) tr:Buffy the Vampire Slayer bölümleri listesi